Children of a Phantom
by ditto453
Summary: Someone has finally noticed that Danny Phantom visits a rundown section of amity park every day. The news decides to follow him to see what he does. What they find is a shock to all of Amity.


**Just a one-shot that has been running around my head. **

**Inspired by Children of god from the Hunchback of Note Dam, and Through Heaven's eyes From the Prince of Egypt. **

**I do not own the songs nor do I own Danny Phantom.**

**There will be a lot of singing in this fanfic. **

**Lyrics will be in italics**

Someone had finally noticed that Phantom visited a run-down section of Amity every day. Some had even said that they saw him carrying food into the area, but coming out without it. The person who noticed Phantom's daily habit alerted the news agencies, who in typical fashion decided to follow Phantom and see what he did in that area of town. So The next time Phantom was seen approaching the area, this time holding a grocery bag that he had gotten from somewhere, they followed him to see what he did. They were surprised to see him land on one of the streets that lead into the district and continue on foot. They were further surprised when He started to sing. They were even more surprised when they recognized the song.

_I don't know if you can hear me. Or if your even there._

_ I don't know if you will listen to a humble prayer._

_They tell me I just an outcast I shouldn't speak to you._

_Still I see your face and wonder where you once an outcast._

During the song Phantom walked deeper into the district. As he did the news crew and reporters noticed movement to the sides of them. One of the cameras panned over to the movement and the man holding it gasped. Coming seemingly out of nowhere was a group of kids that were covered in dirt. They were running toward Phantom and before anyone could stop them they latched onto his legs. Phantom merely smiled at them and continued to sing.

_God Help the outcasts, hungry from birth. _

_Show them the mercy, they don't find on earth._

_Lost and forgotten they look to you still._

_ God help the outcasts or nobody will._

_ I ask for nothing I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I_

_ God help the outcasts the poor and down trod._

_ I thought we all were the children of god._

_ I don't know if there is a reason. _

_Why some are blessed some not._

_Why the few you seem to favor._

_They fear us, flee us, try not to see us._

_God help the outcasts, the tattered the torn._

_Seeking an answer to why they were born._

_Winds of misfortune have blown them about_

_You made the outcasts don't cast them out._

_The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd_

_I thought we all were the children of God._

As Phantom continued on more children came out and gathered around him. He did not seem to notice the increasing amount of children around him even as the song came to an end. By the time the song came to an end Phantom was standing in front of a crumbling church with about ten children of various ages both boys and girls. The children walked into the church before him, Phantom merely smiled and then followed them in. The reporters that were following Phantom approached the doors to the church, which were not hanging strait in the first place. Inside they saw Phantom and all the children kneeling in front of some kind of podium. Surprisingly on the wall in front of them was a tapestry that held depictions of the major symbols for all the major religions. They were startled when Phantom once again began to sing though this one was more upbeat than his previous song. They were even more surprised when the kids joined in.

_A single thread in a tapestry _

_Though its color brightly shines_

_ Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

_ And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountains mighty face_

_ Doesn't think it's more important than the stones that form the base_

_ So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies?_

_you can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life _

_Look at your life though heaven's eyes_

Suddenly the children Started to dance singling some nonsense words.

**(the children singing will be in bold italics)**

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_**Lai lai lai lee**_

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_**Lai lai lai lee**_

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less than a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater than the richest king_

_if a man lose everything he owns_

_Has he truly lost his worth_

_Or is the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

_So how do you measure the worth of a man_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained, or how much he gave_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life though heaven's eyes_

_And that's why we shall all we have with you_

_Though there is little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing there's a lot to go around_

_Though life can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps _

_You must learn to join the dance_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_**Lai lai lai lee**_

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_**Lai lai lai lee**_

_**Lai lai lai lee lai lai**_

_So how do you judge how much a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys _

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heavens eyes_

_Look at your life _

_Look at your life _

_Look at your life through heavens eyes._

The kids all collapsed into laughter and Phantom joined then a few seconds later, only to be dog-piled by the still laughing children causing him to laugh even louder. After a few minutes Phantom extracted himself from the Pile of giggling children, for some reason not using his ghost powers to do so, and walked over to one of the pews. When he got there he pulled out the bag that he had been carrying earlier. As soon as the children saw it they all stopped laughing and gathered around Phantom.

Phantom reached into the bag and took something out only to give it to a small girl in front of him He repeated this with all the children. He then shooed the children away and told them to go play with their new toys while he cooked something for them. The children all scampered off and separated into pairs with the occasional group of four when their games got close to each other. Phantom on the other hand was doing exactly as he said he would he was cooking. It was a simple dish that would feed the kids for a while and would still taste good when it was cold, still without his powers. After the food was cooked he called the kids over and gave each of them a serving before saying farewell and walking out of the church. He walked to the edge of the district before he turned to where the reporters were hiding. He said nothing merely nodded before he took off into the night.

The reporters were stunned at the ghost's behavior before shrugging and returning to their various news companies so they could review the tapes so they could run them on the evening news.

Danny Fenton merely smiled as the news ended with the tape of Phantom visiting the children; His friends were staring at him in disbelief that he had been ditching them to help some homeless kids. Sam was the one to snap out of her shock and promptly Kissed Danny on the lips earning a shocked look from said teen.

Danny was happy when many of the kids were adopted off the streets by caring families, no one wanted to hurt the kids and possibly incur the wrath of Phantom.

Fin

**Well what do you think? Just popped into my head while I was attempting to write Phantom's Justice while listening to songs. Please review. This is a one-shot do not expect it to continue. Once again I own nothing!**


End file.
